Dom fyra Marodörerna
by JennnyJ
Summary: Det är Marodörernas näst sista år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom.Sommarlovet är slut och dom ska snart börja en termin med kärlek,äventyr och uppblåsta lärare som ger för mkt läxor.. [Obs! Min första fic. hoppas att den godkänns! : ]
1. Hogwarts

Marodörerna 

Baserad på JK Rowlings berömda böcker om Harry Potter.

Prolog.

Denna historia utspelar sig då Marodörerna går sjätte året på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom, och terminen ska snart börja.

Det var den sista augusti och James Potter satt på golvet i sitt rum och skrev på trolldryckskonst läxan som skulle vara gjord över lovet.  
Han rufsade till det korpsvarta håret för säkert tionde gången den kvällen.  
Varför ge läxor över lov, den där professor Slughorn är inte riktigt klar i huvudet? Tänkte James bittert medan han rättade till glasögonen som hade åkt på sniskan.  
Han bet lite på fjäderpennan och klottrade sedan ner den sista ingrediensen för Kärleksdrycker.

Han öppnade skolkofferten som låg på golvet och började rafsa ner saker som var utspridda i rummet.  
Han letade i garderoben i minst tio minuter innan han kom på att han hade lagt stjärnkikaren på skrivbordet för att komma ihåg den.  
Efter ett tag så tyckte han att han hade fått med allt han behövde.  
Han sträckte på sig och gäspade stort.  
Klockan var strax över midnatt och han behövde sova.  
Han drog på sig pyjamasen och kröp i säng.  
Han låg där ett tag och kollade upp i taket.  
Imorgon skulle han äntligen träffa Marodörerna, det var det han hade gått och längtat efter största delen av sommarlovet.  
Han hade saknat spratten dom brukade spela lärare och elever.  
Dom var vida kända som skolans ledande bråkstakar!

Nästa morgon vaknade James med ett ryck, han kastade en blick på klockan.  
Halv elva!  
-Mamma, pappa, tåget går om en halv timme, vi har försovit oss! Ropade han förfärat in till sina föräldrar innan han rusade in i sitt rum igen och drog på sig ett par slitna mugglar jeans och en t-shirt.  
Han letade febrilt efter trollstaven, som han sedan hittade på byrån.  
När klockan var tjugo i elva så stod han klar ute på parkeringen, med bagaget ned packat i bilen, trollstaven i bakfickan, hans osynlighets mantel i väskan och ett till synes tomt pergament i handen.  
Hans föräldrar kom klivandes över grusgången med bekymrade miner.  
Hans pappa hade sin t-shirt bak och fram men var för stressad för att märka det.  
-Försenade igen, vi skulle allt behöva en husalf som såg till oss. Muttrade hans mamma Dorea Potter irriterat medan hon trängde in sig i bilen bredvid James.  
Hon slängde en blick på James ostyriga hår.  
-Kan du inte försöka göra nått åt håret älskling? Frågade hon milt och försökte platta till det.  
-Mamma! Jag vill ha det så. Utropade James och rufsade till håret igen.  
Hans mamma suckade uppgivet.

Dom svängde hastigt in på King's Cross-stationen och klev ut ur bilen.  
Hans föräldrar följde honom till perrong nio och tre kvart.  
-Ha det så roligt som möjligt på Hogwarts pojk. Sa James pappa och dunkade honom glatt i ryggen.  
-Som alltid. Sa James och flinade brett.  
-Hej då gubben. Sa hans mamma och kramade om honom.  
Men så blev hon allvarlig.  
-Och du, jag vill inte ha en enda uggla hem som berättar att du har gjort något rackartyg igen. Sa hon strängt.  
-Men mamma, hur vågar du påstå att det jag gör är rackartyg. Sa James och spelade förolämpad.  
Hans mamma såg bister ut och han gav henne en lätt puss på kinden och hoppade på tåget.  
Det var fullt med folk som trängdes och letade efter lediga kupéer men James fortsatte att gå till kupéerna som låg längst bak i tåget.

Han skulle just gå in i hans vanliga kupé när han hörde ett välbekant skratt i den bredvid.  
Han drog upp dörren och möttes av ett par förvånade gröna ögon.  
Det förvånade uttrycket skiftade fort till ursinnigt.  
-Potter!!! Röt flickan som satt där argt.  
-Evans. Sa James lugnt och flinade brett.  
-UT UR MIN KUPÉ! Skrek hon och drämde i väg en trollkonstbok mot honom, James duckade vant.  
-Lils du har ju inte övat på kasten som jag sa, du var ju nära att träffa mig! Sa han och såg förbluffat på henne.  
Han stängde fort igen kupédörren innan hon hann slänga iväg en till bok efter honom och skrattade glatt.  
Han flinade och gick in i kupén bredvid.  
-Tagghorn, det var på tiden! Sa James bästa kompis Sirius Black och sken upp  
-Haha ja, men gissa vem jag mötte i kupén här bredvid. Sa James förtjust och satte sig jämte Sirius.  
-Snorgärsen? Föreslog Peter Pettigrew ivrigt.  
-Neej, Evans. Sa James och kollade drömmande ut genom fönstret.  
-Jorden kallar Tagghorn, HALLÅ. Skrattade Sirius och puttade till honom.  
James hoppade till och rodnade lite.  
-Vart är Remus? Frågade han för att avleda ämnet från Lily.  
-Längst fram med prefekterna. Sa Peter och flinade.  
-Jag visste att han skulle bli prefekt. Sa James och skrattade.  
-Haha ja, Dumbledore tyckte väll att vi behövde någon som såg efter oss. Sa Sirius och flinade han med.  
-Vill ni spela en omgång knallkort? Frågade Peter och plockade fram sin kortlek ur kofferten.´  
-Ja. Sa James och Sirius i kör.

Efter två omgångar och en sur Sirius som klagade på att James fuskade kom Remus Lupin in i kupén.  
-Tjena Tagghorn. Sa han och flinade brett.  
-Tja Måntand, du är prefekt ser jag. Sa James och betraktade prefekt märket som var fast nålat på Remus hogwartsklädnad.

-Hrm, ja konstigt nog så är jag det. Sa han och satte sig bredvid Peter.  
-Vadå konstigt nog? Frågade Sirius förvånat.  
-Jo men varför skulle Dumbledore låta en sån som jag bli prefekt? Sa Remus och pillade på en kant av klädnaden.

Sirius, James och Peter hade under deras tredje år fått reda på att deras bästa vän var en varulv och hade då förvandlat sig till animagusar för att hålla honom sällskap under förvandlingarna.

-För att Dumbledore vet att du är den enda som kan se efter oss ordentligt. Sa James och log.  
Remus log tacksamt mot dom.  
-Det är nog bäst att ni byter om nu för vi är alldeles strax framme vid Hogwarts, jag måste gå och säga till första års eleverna. Sa han och gick ut ur kupén.  
James, Sirius och Peter bytte hastigt om och bar ut deras koffertar.

Utanför tåget stod professor Kettleburn deras lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur och ropade till sig dom små första års eleverna.  
Sirius och James styrde stegen mot dom häst lösa vagnarna och hoppade in i en.  
Efter ett tag kom även Remus och satte sig i vagnen.  
Och så rullade den iväg.  
Dom vände sig om och kollade upp mot slottet.  
-Välkomna hem. Sa Sirius och flinade brett.

Dom klev in i entré hallen och in i stora salen.  
James sneglade upp mot honnörsbordet och mötte Albus Dumbledores blick och flinade brett mot honom, professor Dumbledore log välkomnande tillbaka.  
Dom slog sig ned vid Gryffindorbordet och vände blicken mot den lilla dörren i hörnet av salen där första års eleverna nu tågade in med professor McGonagall i fronten.  
Hon placerade en pall och en sliten gammal hatt längst fram i salen och alla elever tystnade.  
En reva uppenbarade sig i brättet på hatten och den brast ut i sång:

_Ni tycker kanske inte jag är vacker,  
Men döm __ej__ efter vad ni ser idag,  
Jag lovar äta upp mig själv om ni  
Kan finna någon klokare än jag.  
Behåll ni gärna era svarta plommonstop,  
Och era höga hattar som ser så fina ut  
För jag är __Hogwartshatten__ Som Sorterar  
Och därför slår jag alla andra utan prut.  
Det __finnes__ ej något dolt i era tankar  
Som inte jag kan uppenbara,  
Sätt mig på huvudet, och jag skall säga  
I vilket hem du helst bör vara.  
Ni passar kanske bäst i Gryffindor,  
Där folk med mod i bröstet lever,  
Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet,  
Dem skiljer ut från mängden av elever;  
Ni kanske hemma hör i Hufflepuff,  
Där rättvisa och sanning styr,  
Ja, __Hufflepuffarna__ är trogna och lojala  
Och aldrig någon möda styrt;  
Måhända är ert hem det visa Ravenclaw,  
Ty den som lärd och kvicktänkt är  
Och har ett klart och gott förstånd  
Skall alltid sina likar finna där;  
Eller måhända ni är i Slytherin  
Skall __ert__ sanna __vänner__ finna,  
Där sluga rävar nyttjar alla knep  
Att sina mål och syften __vinna__.  
Så sätt nu hatten på! Förfäras __ej__!  
Grips __ej__ av frossa! Ty jag kan lova  
Att (fast jag inga har) ni är i säkra händer,  
För jag, jag är en Hatt Med __Tankegåva_

Hela skolan bröt ut i smattrande applåder då hatten avslutade sin sång.  
Den bugade för vart och ett av de fyra borden och blev sedan alldeles stilla.  
Professor McGonagall steg nu fram med en lång pergament rulle i handen.  
-När jag ropar upp ert namn sätter ni er på pallen och drar på er hatten för att bli sorterade. Förklarade hon för dom små första års eleverna.

-Joanne Alp. Ropade hon och en kort tjej med bruna flätor rusade fram till pallen och drog på sig hatten.  
Det blev ett ögonblicks tystnad och sen ropade hatten: GRYFFINDOR!  
Gryffindor bordet brast ut i hejar rop och James och Sirius busvisslade.  
Joanne skuttade glatt fram till bordet och slog sig ned bredvid en andra års elev.  
-Mandy Booth.  
En mager tjej med råttsvansar drog nervöst på sig hatten.  
…RAVENCLAW!  
Bordet till höger applåderade judligt.  
Hon steg lättat av pallen och i sin iver att komma fram till Ravenclaw bordet glömde hon hatten på huvudet.  
Hon gick under rungande skrattsalvor generat tillbaka och lämnade hatten till McGonagall.  
Efter henne hamnade Millicent Bulstrode i Slytherin, Arvin Fletchley i Hufflepuff, Ambrella Moon hamnade i Gryffindor och Lisa Turpin hamnade i Ravenclaw.

McGonagall rullade ihop pergamentet och tog med sig sorteringshatten där ifrån.  
James som satt bredvid Sirius hörde hur hans kompis mage kurrade ljudligt och flinade brett mot honom.  
Då reste sig Albus Dumbledore upp.  
-Välkomna, välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts, innan vi hugger in på en utsökt festmåltid så vill jag bara säga ett par väl utvalda ord: Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokskalle!, Tack ska ni ha.  
Med dom orden satte han sig ned igen.

Alla i stora salen klappade händerna och jublade.  
-Han är allt lite knasig han. Sa James och skrattade medan han högg in på den grillade kycklingen.  
-Hehe jaaa. Skrattade Peter och lassade på mat på tallriken.  
-Emus, an u icka otatisen? Frågade Sirius med mat i mun.  
Remus skickade skrattande Sirius potatisen.  
När alla hade ätit så mycket de orkade, försvann resterna av maten från tallrikarna och lämnade dom lika skinande rena som innan.

Ett ögonblick senare dök efterrätterna upp.  
Där fanns glassportioner i alla smaker man kunde tänka sig, äppelpajer, sirapstårtor, chokladbakelser och syltmunkar, sockerkaka med vaniljkräm och grädde, jordgubbar, brylépudding, rispudding…  
James och Sirius satte genast igång att lassa på sirapstårta, glass och pajer på sina tallrikar medan Remus och Peter tog en varsin bit äppel paj med grädde.  
Sedan satt dom och såg på medan James och Sirius glufsade i sig den ena bakelsen efter den andra.  
Tillslut halvlåg dom två på stolarna helt propp mätta.  
-Jag kommer inte kunna äta på flera veckor. Stönade James.  
-Du menar i alla fall inte tills frukosten i morgon. Rättade Sirius honom.  
Och så brast dom ut i skratt.

Till sist försvann efterrätterna också och professor Dumbledore reste sig igen.  
-Äum … bara ett par ord till nu när vi alla har ätit oss mätta och belåtna.  
Han slängde en road blick mot James och Sirius.  
-Jag har några saker att meddela er inför terminsstarten.  
Nybörjarna bör lägga märket till att skogen på området är förbjuden mark för alla elever, det skulle inte skada om några av våra äldre elever att också komma ihåg det.  
Dumbledores gnistrande ögon blixtrade till åt Marodörernas håll.  
-Jag har också blivit ombedd av vaktmästaren, mr Pringle, att påminna er alla om att inga trollkonster bör utövas i korridorerna på rasterna.  
Och uttagningarna till Quidditchmatcherna kommer att göras under tredje veckan på terminen. Alla som är intresserade av att spela för sitt elevhem få kontakta madam Hooch.  
Och låt oss nu, innan vi går och lägger oss, sjunga skolsången! Ropade Dumbledore.

James lade märke till att de andra lärarnas leenden hade blivit ganska stela.

Dumbledore svängde lätt med sin trollstav som om han försökte skaka av en fluga från änden och ett långt gyllene band flög ut från den.  
Det höjde sig i luften ovanför borden och snodde sig som en orm till ord.  
-Alla väljer en älsklings melodi, och så sätter vi igång. Sade Dumbledore.

Hela skolan skrålade:

_Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Vare sig vi är gamla och flintis_  
_Eller unga med skrubbsår på knäna,_  
_Var snäll och se till att vi nånting oss lär._

_Med saker som är intressanta för oss_  
_Behöver vi fylla vårt huvud och sinne_  
_För nu är där tomt, ja, mest bara luft_  
_Och fluglik och tussar av damm där inne._  
_Ge oss tillbaka all det som vi glömt_  
_Och lär oss sånt som till nytta kan bli,_  
_Så ska plugga tills ögonen blöder._  
_Gör bara ditt bästa, och resten gör vi._

Tillslut var det bara James och Sirius som sjöng allt vad dom kunde, komponerade av en melodi som var ruggigt lik den som dom hade hört Peter Pettigrew nynna på i duschen förut.  
Peter blev blossande röd i ansiktet och sjönk nästan omärklig ned lite på stolen.  
När dom hade slutat applåderade hela skolan.  
Dumbledore tog till orda igen.  
-Nu vill jag bara önska er alla en god natt.

Eleverna reste på sig och Remus gick hastigt iväg och ropade till sig dom små första årseleverna.  
-Haha, sådär falskt har du aldrig sjungit Tagghorn. Sa Sirius och skrattade.  
-Tackar tackar, du lät inte så pjåkigt du heller. Sa James och flinade.  
-Vad tyckte du om melodin då Slingersvans? Frågade Sirius och flinade han med.  
-Joda, den var väll bra. Mumlade han svagt och blev röd i ansiktet.

Dom passerade ett par Ravenclaw flickor som fnittrade hysteriskt när dom gick förbi, James och Sirius log bländande mot dom.  
Sen fortsatte de skämtandes upp till den tjocka damen.  
-Lösenord? Frågade hon och log sockersött.  
-Äum, Tagghorn har du det? Frågade Sirius och vände sig oroligt mot honom.  
-Nej, har du det Slingersvans? Frågade James och kollade hoppfullt på Peter.  
Peter skakade olyckligt på huvudet.

-Lösenordet är Vittervinge, Potter. Sa en irriterad tjej röst bakom honom.  
Han vände sig om, där stod Lily Evans med sin vänner.  
-Lils, jag visste väll att du skulle hjälpa mig. Sa James och log lika sockersött som den tjocka damen.  
-Hmfp. Fnyste hon argt och klättrade in genom porträttet som hade svängt upp, tätt följd av hennes väninnor.  
James och resten följde skrattandes efter.  
Dom stegade in i uppehålls rummet där elden sprakade nöjt.  
-Äntligen hemma. Utbrast Sirius och slängde sig i en av sofforna.  
Peter kom lunkandes efter, fortfarande lite generad över melodin som Sirius och James hade valt.  
-Hörru Sirius, tror du att Remus redan har gått och lagt sig? Frågade James och kollade sig runt i rummet för att se om Remus var där någon stans.  
-Vi får se. Sa Sirius och kutade upp för trappen, tätt följd av en skrattandes James.

Remus satt i sin säng med boken Hogwarts genom tiderna i knäet.  
Han ryckte till då dörren smälldes upp, men återgick till läsandet då han såg att det bara var James och Sirius.  
-Hörru din torrboll, klockan är bara åtta och du ligger redan och läser, har du glömt bort vårat Inte-Läsa-Förens-Efter-Klockan-Nio- Förbud? Frågade James och spelade stött.  
-Haha det förbudet kom ni på nyss va? Frågade Remus och skrattade.  
-Kanske det, men du vet väll att hjärnan kan skrumpna ihop om man läser för tjocka böcker? Frågade Sirius och pekade på den gigantiskt tjocka boken i Remus hand.  
-Va?! Gör den, hjälp vad ska jag göra? Sa Remus sarkastiskt och spärrade upp ögonen.  
Sirius flinade och drog till sig närmaste kudde och slungade den mot Remus.  
Remus duckade och stackars Peter fick den rätt i magen, han vek sig dubbel och flämtade, men hämtade sig snabbt och slungade iväg en annan kudde mot Sirius, men missade grovt och snuddade James istället och James kastade sig glatt in i leken.

Efter ett tag satt dom fyra marodörerna ned på golvet och skrattade med dun flygandes runt om sig.  
Remus tog fram trollstaven och pekade på dom trasiga kuddarna.  
-Repardo. Mumlade han och kuddarna blev hela igen.  
-Bäst att sova lite, första lektionen imorgon ska tydligen vara trolldryckskonst. Sa Peter dystert och kröp i säng.  
-Trakassera Sorgärsen timmen! Utropade Sirius och James glatt.  
Remus skrattade och kröp i säng han med.

Nästa morgon vaknade James av att Sirius sjöng falskt på _Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.  
_-Sirius, håll trut det låter hemskt! Ropade han och vände sig om.  
-God morgon på dig själv. Sa Sirius och skrattade.  
Remus satte sig upp i sängen bredvid.  
-Ska ni ner och äta nu? Frågade han sömnigt.  
-Jag ska i alla fall. Sa Sirius och drog på sig sin hogwartsklädnad.  
-Jag kommer med! Pep Peter från sin säng.  
-Jag kommer väll också då. Sa James och rufsade till håret.  
Efter ett tag gick dom allesammans ned till stora salen.

Dom slog sig ned bredvid Gregory, en kille som gick sjunde året nu.  
-Morrn. Hälsade Sirius glatt.  
-Värst vad du var glad idag då. Sa Gregory och skrattade.  
-Jopp, jag kan inte vänta tills skoldagen är slut så att man får utforska slottet igen. Sa han och tog en skinksmörgås.  
-Haha okej, förresten har ni sett den där gången bakom bokhyllan? Frågade han ivrigt.  
-På fjärde våningen… Började James.  
-…Bredvid tavlan med Gurglic den Gurglige? Fortsatte Sirius.  
-Ni vet alltså redan om den. Sa Gregory och suckade.  
-Japp polarn, upptäckte den vid fjärde året tror jag att det var. Sa James och flinade.  
-Okej, men jag måste gå nu, men säg gärna till om ni hittar några nya gångar. Sa han och skyndade i väg.  
-Mmm, hej då. Ropade Sirius och tog en tugga på mackan han höll i handen.

James tog för sig av dom stekta äggen och kollade på schemat för idag.  
-Först har vi trolldryckskonst med slyttherin och sen har vi örtlära med hufflepuff. Sa han och suckade.  
-Vad är det för fel med huffelpuffarna? Frågade Remus och tog en tugga av sin ostsmörgås.  
-Det är inte dom, vi har ju professor Sprout, ni vet hur hon är, petig med allt och alla, förra terminen blev hon hysterisk när jag och Sirius råkade spilla lite stinksav över McMillent under lektionen. Sa James och ryckte på axlarna.  
-Ja det kommer jag ihåg, femtio poängs avdrag för gryffindor och straffkommendering i troférummet. Sa Sirius och suckade dyster.  
-Haha okej, joo jag tror att jag kommer ihåg det, det var väll då som ni förhäxade mr. Pringles sopkvast så att den bara gjorde det skitigare istället för renare. Sa Remus och flinade.  
-Ja, det var ett bra spratt det. Sa James anmärkningsvärt.  
När dom hade ätit upp frukosten stack dom ner till fängelsehålorna där Professor Slughorn nyss låste upp.

Dom satte sig vid sin vanliga platser längst bak i klassrummet.  
James kastade en förströdd blick mot Lily som satt några rader framför honom och log.  
Medan professor Slughorn pratade om läxan som dom hade fått över lovet petade Sirius James i sidan.  
-Vad? Väste James tyst till Sirius.  
-Snorgärsen. Sa han och flinade.  
James kastade en blick längre fram och såg Snapes flottiga hår hänga ned över hans krokiga näsa.  
Han flinade lömskt och drog fram trollstaven.

Det kan ta ett tag mellan delarna... men jag försöker skynda mig


	2. Oanade följder

James flinade lömskt och drog fram trollstaven.  
När resten av eleverna hade påbörjat trolldrycken som stod nerklottrad på tavlan så nickade Sirius till James och han mumlade några ord varav Snapes kittel sprack i bottnen och innehållet rann ut över hans fötter.  
Snape tjöt till och reste sig hastigt upp, i farten råkade han välta kitteln och resten av innerhållet rann ut över klassrums golvet.  
Eleverna längst fram pep till och hivade upp fötterna på stolen.  
Professor Slughorn stegade fram till Snape och inspekterade skadorna från drycken som hade stänkt på honom.  
"MsLestrange, du får eskortera Mr.Snape till sjukhusflygeln. Muttrade han och blickade ut över klassen, ögonen stannade ett tag på Marodörerna och han flinade lite och fortsatte sedan lektionen.

När klockan ringde ropade Professor Slughorn fram Sirius och James till katedern.  
"10 poängs avdrag var för er pojkar." Sa han och blickade ner på dom.  
Sirius och James nickade och började gå mot dörren.  
"Och jag förväntar mig att ni dyker upp på Slughornsklubbens fest på lördag kväll." Fortsatte han.  
Dom båda pojkarna stannade till.  
"Varför då sir?" Frågade Sirius oförstående.  
"För att jag aldrig förr har sett några 16 åringar som har bemästrat Refucio trollformeln så bra som ni gjorde det. Sa Slughorn och flinade.  
"Men vi har Quidditch träning på lördag kväll, sir." Sa James förfärat.  
Både James och Sirius var med och spelade för Gryffindors quidditch lag, James som sökare och Sirius som slagman..  
"Då ska jag prata med Mr. McGordon, han låter er säkert slinka ifrån träningen lite tidigare." Sa han och log strålande.  
Pojkarna nickade tyst och gick ut ur dörren.

"McGordon kommer aldrig att låta oss gå… hoppas jag." Sa Sirius förfärat.  
"Lily brukar gå på dom där festerna..."Sa James tankfullt.  
"TAGGHORN" Utropade Sirius "Det skulle förstöra Marodörernas ryckte helt!  
"Jag bara tänkte, det e klart att vi inte går." Sa James ångerfullt.  
När killarna klev in i uppehålls rummet satt Remus och Peter vid bordet närmast brasan och pluggade på astronomiläxan.  
"Ska ni med ner och käka lunch?" Frågade Sirius och slängde väskan på soffan.  
"Mmmm, ska bara pricka ut Jupiters läge mot Mars." Sa Remus lite frånvarande och ritade noggrant ner Jupiter och dess månar på kartan.  
Peter plockade fort ihop och lämnade läxan kvar på bordet, strax var Remus också klar.  
Dom stegade ned till matsalen och slog sig ner vid det nästan tomma bordet.  
James tog för sig av den ugns grillade korven och började sleva i sig den när han såg Lily och hennes vänner komma in i salen.  
Han rätade på sig och började äta lite ordentligare.

"Hörru James kommer du med sedan och pratar med McGordon om festen innan det blir för sent?" Frågade Sirius och betraktade  
sin kompis.  
James nickade och reste sig upp.  
"Vilken fest?" Undrade Remus nyfiket.  
Dom brydde sig inte om honom och gick iväg mot McGordon som satt en bit bort.  
Efter några minuters pratandes och nickandes gick James och Sirius nöjda tillbaka till bordet.

"Vilken fest?" Frågade Remus igen, Peter tittade intresserat upp ifrån maten.  
"Ja, vilken fest?" Pep han glatt.  
"Slughornsklubbens fest." Sa Sirius och ryckte nonchalant på axlarna.  
"VA?!" Utropade både Remus och Peter och gapade.  
Dom som satt närmast vände sig intresserat mot dom.  
"Slughorn frågade om vi ville komma på festen..." Började James och kollade mot Lily för att se hennes reaktion men hon satt och ignorerade honom totalt, han suckade dystert.  
"… Men vi ville inte förstöra vårat Marodörryckte, hur skulle det se ut om vi kom i galadräkt på en dum Slughorn fest?!, så vi pratade med McGordon om det och han planerade in en träning samma kväll så vi slipper." Avslutade Sirius och flinade.

"Skulle ni vara bjudna på en Slughornsfest?!" Fnyste en välbekant röst bakom dom.  
Sirius och James snurrade runt.  
"Vadå då? Du har väll aldrig blivit bjuden, Malfoy?" Frågade Sirius och flinade elakt.  
"Som om jag skulle vilja dela min tid med en fest för smutsskallar och smutsskalle älskare?!" Sa han och fnös föraktat till.  
James hoppade knallröd i ansiktet upp på fötter och höjde trollstaven.  
"Våga säg om det där och du kommer att få ditt nylle omplacerat." Väste han och såg hatiskt på honom.  
"Vadå, kommer du att skicka Black på mig eller?" Sa han och såg ironiskt ned på den arga Black som satt och knöt nävarna.  
Nu reste även Sirius på sig och såg argt på honom.  
James mumlade något och Malfoy hängde plötsligt upp och ned i vristen och skrek.  
Eleverna runt om skrattade och tjöt.

Men McGonagall som nyss hade upptäckt uppståndelsen vid bordet skyndade ner till dom.  
"Vad försiggår här Mr. Potter?" Frågade hon argt och kollade från James till Sirius och till Lucius Malfoy som fortfarande  
svävade i luften.  
"TA NED HONOM GENAST MR. POTTER!" Skrek hon förfärat.  
James nickade och släppte ofrivilligt ned Malfoy på marken.  
"Det blir femtio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor!" Fortsatte McGonagall förargat.  
"Men Malfoy förolämpade mugglarfödda, professorn!" Sa Remus som högröd satt kvar vid bordet.  
McGonagall vände sig nu mot Malfoy.  
"Mr. Malfoy, du, Mr. Potter och Mr. Black ska möta mig i entré hallen på torsdagskväll klockan sju så får ni eran bestraffning då!"Sa hon och skyndade iväg till Honnörsbordet igen.

"Ni ska allt få sota för det här." Väste Malfoy till Sirius och James innan han stegade ut ur matsalen.  
James och Sirius damp ned på sina platser igen, med alla eleverna i salens blickar på sig.  
"Vi ses senare." Mumlade dom till Remus och Peter och skyndade iväg.  
Om James hade vänt sig om och kollat mot Lily och hennes väninnor så hade han sett Lily sitta där med ett utryck av förvirring och ett argsint ansiktes uttryck och mumla argt om hur förfärlig Malfoy var och att Potter handlat helt rätt denna gång.  
Men han och Sirius stegade upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum.  
"Det var en snygg förtrollning Tagghorn." Sa Sirius glatt och dunkade James i ryggen.  
Han nickade och flinade lite.

"Hon hatar mig.Sha han plötsligt och såg ned på skorna.  
Sirius ryckte till, han visste att det var Lily han pratade om.  
"Jamieponken, jag tror att det är dags att du hittar någon annan nu." Sa Sirius och såg lite oroat ned på sin vän.  
"Joo, jag har tänkt det jag med." Sa James dystert och ryckte på axlarna.  
Sirius såg pafft på honom, även om det var han som hade föreslagit det så hade han varit beredd på att James som vanligt skulle protestera och tjata om att Lily var den enda han någonsin skulle älska osv.  
James suckade och slängde sig på soffan.  
"Det är ju uppenbart att hon hatar mig, så varför skulle jag fortsätta att störa henne, hon har ett eget liv, jag får väll bara ge upp henne." Sa han dystert. Sirius kollade oroligt på James.  
"Hörru Taggis…" Började han.  
"Jag vet, du har rätt Sirius, jag måste glömma henne, jag går upp och lägger mig nu." Sa han och stegade upp för trappan. Sirius satt oroligt kvar och väntade på sina andra vänner som sedan glatt kom in i rummet.

Dom kastade en blick på Sirius bekymrade ansikte och skyndade sig fram.  
När han hade berättat allt vad James hade sagt tidigare satt vännerna och kollade bekymrat upp mot sovsalarna. "Stackars James." Sa Remus dystert och satte sig ned i soffan.  
"Vi måste hjälpa honom." Sa Sirius beslutsamt.  
"Hur då?" Pep Peter som satt på mattan framför soffan.  
"Vi får Lily att fatta att det är James hon gillar." Sa Sirius och flinade.  
Peter kollade inte direkt övertygat på honom.  
"Hur hade du tänkt göra det? Alla vet ju att Lily hatar honom." Sa han och såg lite dyster ut.  
Remus nickade instämmande.  
"Okej, okej, men vi kan väll i alla fall hjälpa Tagghorn att glömma henne?" Frågade han och kollade på sina två andra vänner.  
Dom nickade beslutsamt.


	3. Bra start på en bra dag

James stegade upp för trappan och lämnade Sirius ensam kvar där nere.  
Den här gången hade Sirius faktiskt rätt, det var dags att ge upp, äntligen efter 5 år hade han förstått att hon inte ville ha något att göra med honom, men om han skärpte sig…  
Äsch det är lönlöst, hon hatar mig. Tänkte han irriterat och slängde sig på den obäddade sängen.  
Efter ett tag kom dom andra grabbarna också upp, dom gick tysta till sina sängar och mumlade god natt.

Nästa morgon vaknade James av att solen lyste in på honom, han kastade en blick genom fönstret och såg Quidditch planen, han längtade så innerligt att få flyga där borta igen.  
Han kastade en blick på klockan, halv sex, då hinner jag flyga en bra stund innan jag måste käka frukost.  
Han drog på sig sin Quidditch dräkt och grabbade tag i den nya Rensopar sjuan.

Han stegade ned för trappen och skyndade sig igenom rummet, han kastade en blick mot sofforna och såg en härva av rött hår ligga ihop krypen i soffan och sova sött.  
Han drog lite på munnen innan han klev ut ur porträtthålet.

Han sprang ner för trapporna och igenom korridorerna tills han nästan krockade med en hufflepuff elev.  
"Oj ursäkta." Sa tjejen och flinade lite urskuldande.  
"Mitt fel, såg mig inte för." Sa James och log brett.  
"Vart ska du så tidigt." Frågade hon och strök bort en svart hårslinga ifrån ansiktet.  
"Quidditch." Sa James och flinade.  
Den svart håriga flickan nickade och log.  
"Men jag måste sticka nu, ända tiden på dygnet då man kan bada fritt i prefekternas badrum." Sa hon och blinkade.  
James log och nickade.  
"Typ samma sak som med Quidditchen." Sa han och vinkade hej då medan han började gå mot dörren.

"Vad heter du förresten?" Ropade han efter henne.  
"Carmen." Ropade hon tillbaka.  
"Okej jag heter…" Började han.  
"…James, jag vet." Sa Carmen och flinade innan hon försvann runt hörnet.

James flinade han med och gick ut i det daggiga gräset.  
Han stegade glatt fram till Quidditch planen och satte sig på sin kvast och stampade ifrån hårt.  
Vinden rufsade till håret, han älskade det här, tankarna blåste bort helt.  
Han flög fram och tillbaka på planen och kryssade i mellan dom tre ringarna.

"EY POTTER, SKA VI TRÄNA LITE?" Ropade McGordon som nyligen hade kommit in på planen.  
James nickade och dök, vinden susade omkring honom och marken kom närmare och närmare.  
"Potter!" Ropade McGordon förtvivlat.  
James flinade och rätade upp kvasten just innan han skulle ha slagit i marken.  
"Ge fan i det där Potter, du skrämmer ju skiten av mig." Sa McGordon och flinade.  
James skrattade.  
"Ska vi träna eller?" Frågade han och öppnade boll lådan.  
"Jo, jag hade tänkt träna lite när jag såg att du redan var här ute." Sa McGordon och släppte lös kvicken.  
James följde den med blicken.  
McGordon nickade och James for iväg.  
Efter 3minuter flög han glatt tillbaka med den gyllene bollen i ett hårt grepp i handen.  
"Skickligt Potter!" Sa McGordon glatt.  
Dom tränade ett tag till innan dom båda var helt slut och gick nöjda in till slottet igen.

"Ey, Tagghorn vart har du varit?" Frågade Sirius förvånat när James klev in i sovsalen.  
"Tränat." Sa han enkelt och bytte om till sin vanliga klädnad.  
"Utan mig?" Frågade Sirius förtvivlat.  
"Ville inte väcka dig Tramptass, du sov så sött." Sa James och flinade.  
Sirius flinade han med.  
"Joo, jag drömde att Dumbledore berättade att alla Slytherin elever blev underkända i alla ämnen och sparkades från skolan." Sa  
Sirius glatt och drog på sig sin klädnad.  
"Att Dumbledore blev sparkad, eller Slytherin eleverna?" Frågade Peter medan han drog på sig sin ena strumpa.  
"Slytherin eleverna förståss." Sa Sirius och flinade.

"Hörrni, var är Måntand?" Frågade James plötsligt när han såg att deras väns säng var tom.  
"Han skulle försöka hinna till biblioteket innan frukost." Sa Peter och himlade med ögonen.  
James flinade, typiskt Remus.

Sirius betraktade James glatt.  
Han var inte alls sorgsen som han trodde att han skulle vara, nej, James var glad, och såg ganska så befriad ut, jag skulle aldrig orka hänga efter samma tjej i 5 år! Tänkte Sirius och flinade.  
"Vad flinar du åt?" Frågade James och höjde förebrående på ena ögonbrynet.  
"Åt att det är frukost." Sa Sirius och flinade.  
"Jag godtar svaret." Sa James och flinade han med.  
Plötsligt kurrade Peters mage och alla började gap skratta.

Trion klev ned för trappen och trängde sig igenom myllret av hungriga Gryffindorare.  
När dom klev ut ur porträttet krockade James med en flicka med ett tjockt rött hårsvall.  
"Oj, sorry Evans." Sa James enkelt och hjälpte henne upp.  
"De e lugnt Potter." Sa hon och nickade hej då.  
James nickade han med och fortsatte som om inget hade hänt.  
Sirius och Peter kollade överraskat på honom.  
"Och vad var det där?" Frågade Sirius och höjde på ögonbrynet.  
"Jag sa ju att jag skulle ge upp." Sa han och log lite olyckligt.  
Sirius nickade sakta och dom fortsatte mot matsalen.

"Ey, James!" Ropade en tjej röst bakom dom.  
James snurrade runt och flinade.  
"Hej Carmen, ska du med och käka vid vårat bord?" Frågade han och log.  
Hon tvekade ett tag innan hon nickade och anslöt sig med dom tre Marodörerna som slog sig ned vid Gryffindor bordet.  
Flera tjejer runt om kollade surt bort mot Carmen.  
"Och vem e det här?" Mumlade Sirius till James när han skickade dom stekta äggen till honom.  
"Carmen, jag mötte henne imorse." Sa James och flinade.  
Så det var därför han var så glad idag. Tänkte Sirius och flinade han med.  
En bit där ifrån satt Lily och hennes väninnor och sneglade surt bort mot tjejen som satt vid Marodörerna och käkade.

Lily ville inte riktigt erkänna det för sina vänner, men hon skulle nästan kunna göra allt för att vara den dära Hufflepuff tjejen som satt och pratade glatt med James...


	4. Saffranskaka?

Efter frukosten skildes Marodörerna och Carmen åt, Carmen gick till sin lektion i Örtlära och Marodörerna styrde stegen mot fängelsehålorna för sin dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst, även kallad "Trakassera-Snorgärsen-Timmen".

"Carmen verkar hygglig." Sa Peter och rotade runt i sin väska efter trolldrycksboken.

"Jodå, det e hon väll." Sa James frånvarande och tänkte för sitt inre vad dom skulle kunna tänkas hitta på för att skämma ut Snorgärsen, kanske göra så att byxorna åker ned inför ögonen på alla i klassen? Njaa det e för klassiskt…  
"Vadå jodå? Ni verkade ju vara riktigt täta." Sa Sirius och det glimtade retfullt till i hans ögon.

James gav honom en irriterad blick.  
"Vadå då, bara för att lille Trampis inte har lyckats skaffa någon som står ut med honom ännu." Gav James igen och flinade.

Sirius spärrade upp ögonen av förtvivlan. "Det där menar du inte, ta tillbaka det!" Utropade han förargat och höjde varnandes den tjocka trolldrycksboken över huvudet.

"Det e ju sant!" Sa James sakligt och försökte att förgäves dölja ett flin.  
"Jag varnade dig." Sa Sirius innan han smällde till James med boken i huvudet.

"Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor, för att Mr Black slår till en oskyldig elev i huvudet med hans ovärderliga trolldrycksbok." Sa en road röst bakom dom.  
Sirius och James snurrade förfärade runt, bakom dom stod Professor Slughorn och flinade pojkaktigt mot dom, vart efter han gick förbi dom och låste upp den tjocka ek dörren som ledde ned till fängelsehålorna.

Sirius och James suckade vart efter dom under en blick från Remus som sa Jag-Visste-Hela-Tiden-Att-Det-Skulle-Leda-Till-Problem, klev in i klassrummet och slog sig ned på dom gamla vanliga platserna.

Efter ännu en tråkig lektion i fängelsehålorna, där Sirius och James trots allt hade lyckats lätta upp stämningen lite genom att ändå utföra det klassiska Snorgärsen-Tappar-Byxorna-Trixet så gav dom sig alla ut i det ljumma höstvädret och vandrade ned till skogsbrynet där dom skulle ha sin lektion i Skötsel och vård av magiska djur.

Vid en inhägnad stod deras lärare Professor Kettleburn och log mot dom.  
"God eftermiddag elever." Sa han och vinkade eleverna närmare sig.  
"God eftermiddag Professor Kettleburn." Svarade eleverna enformigt.

"Idag så ska vi få inspektera en enhörnings olika beteenden i olika situationer, och som läxa så ska ni skriva två pergament om varför ni är emot/för att man jagar enhörningar, och så ska ni skriva ett pergament med olika sätt man kan använda enhörningshorn till."

Vid dom här orden suckade Sirius ljudligt. "Varför ska alla vara så enträgna att vi ska ha läxor hela tiden?!" Frågade han James olyckligt.  
James nickade instämmande, han tyckte också att det var onödigt att ge läxor till dom som de visste aldrig skulle göra den.

"Här i inhägnaden så har vi två stycken enhörnings föl, dom kan vara väldigt skygga mot människor, mest mot pojkar så ni grabbar får stanna i bakgrunden medan tjejerna kan gå framåt här.  
Det gav Sirius och James en ypperlig chans att prata utan att någon brydde sig.

Dom satte sig ned i gräset och diskuterade kommande spratt mot Snorgärsen, medan Professor Kettleburn pratade på om enhörningarnas magiska egenskaper och bad ibland några av tjejerna gå fram och försöka klappa den.

Remus suckade. "Ni bryr er inte om att skriva ner något va?" Frågade han och kollade uttryckslöst ned på Sirius och James som njöt av höstsolens ljumma sken.  
"Nepp, det gör du så bra lilla Remy." Sa James och log glatt mot honom.  
Remus suckade igen och återvände till att lyssna på vad Professor Kettleburn sade.

När alla dagens lektioner var avklarade, förutom spådomskonsten eftersom Sirius hade fått ett "alvarligt" fall av magsjuka och James var ju så klart tvungen att följa med honom till sjukhusflygeln, så slängde sig Sirius lättad på en av sofforna i sällskapsrummet, ett par förstaårselever skyndade sig skrämt där ifrån.

"Puh, jag trodde aldrig att Triangel-tanten skulle släppa mig från spådomskonsten, jag vart ju till och med tvungen att spy upp min lunch för att hon skulle gå på det!" Sa han och flinade åt minnet av allas förfärade miner när han spydde rakt över Tirangel-tantens spetsiga skor…

Remus gav honom bara en irriterande blick och satte sig ned vid ett av borden och började på sin Skötsel och vård av magiska djur läxa, Peter gjorde honom sällskap medan James satte sig ned vid Sirius fötter.  
Efter bara några minuter hade dom två somnat i soffan och snarkade högt och enträget.

"Ey, Sirius, James ni ska på straffkommendering nu." Sa Remus och skakade om dom, James hade halvt rullat ned för soffan och Sirius låg och drägglade över en hög med kuddar.

När ingen av dom vaknade så trollade Remus fram en hink med iskallt vatten, nu var det dags att ge igen för gammal ost! Tänkte han och flinade, vart efter han hällde hinken över dom två sovande pojkarna.

Sirius flög genast upp ur soffan. "Det var Krake, inte jag." Försvarade han sig snabbt, vart efter han kollade sig runt i uppehållsrummet där flera av eleverna stirrade på honom med höjda ögonbryn, han stirrade ilsket på Remus vart efter han satte sig ned igen, blossande röd i ansiktet.

James hade ramlat ned från soffan helt och slagit i huvudet som han nu satt och gnuggade medan han försökte vakna till.  
"Remus, du kommer verkligen att få ångra det här!" Morrade Sirius och flinade som en hund var efter han trollade sin klädnad torr.

"Sa du någonting om saffranskaka?" Frågade James och slickade sig förväntansfullt kring munnen.  
"Nej, straffkommendering, och den har börjat för cirka fem minuter sedan." Sa Remus och flinade åt hans kompisar som båda stirrade på honom, halvt förlamade av skräck.

"Så, v-vi har straffkommendering som b-börjat för fem minuter sedan, med McG-Gonagall?" Stammade Sirius och hoppades innerligt att han hade hört fel.  
"Helt rätt." Sa Remus och flinade ännu bredare.  
Dom båda pojkarna flög upp från soffan och sprang iväg med förfärade miner, för båda visste att om man kom försent till McGonagall så satt man allt risigt till!


	5. Straffkomendering

Sirius och James rusade igenom slottet och trängde sig förbi ett flertal förvånade elever, som var på väg till en sen middag eller eventuella quidditchträningar.  
Dom hade lyckats kommit försent till en av McGonagalls straffkommenderingar förut och ville inte vara med om det en gång till.  
Dom slängde sig ned för dom sista trapporna och stannande flåsandes framför McGanagalls strama ansikte.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, ni två är 8 minuter försenade." Sa McGonagall och hennes ögon sköt blixtar mot dom.  
Malfoy hånlog mot dom där han stod med armarna i kors lutad mot stenväggen.  
"Var inte så självgod Mr Malfoy, du själv kom 5 minuter försent." Sa hon vänd mot honom.  
Malfoys flin försvann från ansiktet och han kollade mörkt ned på skorna.

"Det blir 5o poängavdrag vardera för er pojkar, och Mr Black och Mr Malfoy ni får städa uggletornet, på mugglarvis," Tillade hon då hon såg Sirius nöjda leende som sedan vid de orden vissnade bort helt. "Och Mr Potter, du ska hjälpa Professor Kettleburn att tvätta och bada Jättebläckfisken."

"Vad har Professor Kettleburn gjort för att behöva straffas?" Mumlade James till Sirius som flinade brett.  
"Han har själv gått med på att övervaka tvättandet Mr Potter, de var det att välja på eller att klippa och ansa hela häcken som avskärmar Hogwarts området med Hogsmeed." Sa McGonagall bryskt då hon hörde James kommentar.

James gapade och stirrade på henne.  
"Men den är ju minst en kilometer lång!" Utbrast han förfärat.  
"Då var det ju tur för dig att du slapp den." Klippte McGonagall av och vände sig om och började gå upp för trappan mot sitt kontor.  
"Seså, ni har inte hela kvällen på er, kommer ni mer än 10 minuter försent så blir det ytterligare poängavdrag." Sa hon innan hon fortsatte upp för trappen.

Sirius gav James en kort blick innan han och Malfoy sakta gick upp mot uggletornet, medan James styrde stegen ut genom ytterdörren och mot sjön där han såg att det nu var placerad en stor trebalja fylld med skum.

"Åhå, Mr Potter! Äntligen här ser jag, bra bra, då kan vi börja med att försöka locka upp den lille krabaten, jag tror att han har simmat iväg en bit, han e alltid så kinkig när det är dags för ett bad." Sa professor Kettleburn och skrockade, James suckade tungt, innan kvarsittningen var över så var han 100 säker på att han hade föredragit att klippa häcken.

Sirius själv hade det inte heller så lätt med Malfoy, som totalvägrade att ta i en sopkvast.  
"Det är sånt här man har husalfer till, man låter inte ungdomar slavdriva så här." Fnös han föraktfullt och lutade sig mot väggen medan Sirius motvilligt grabbade tag i en kvast och började sopa undan fågelspillningen, det här skulle bli en lång kvarsittning…

------------------------------------------------  
Förlåt om den blev kort, men det får ni stå ut med:)


End file.
